Maria's Song
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: One shot-story of a lost love inspired by the sad song adam's song from blink 182


Maria was depressed, she was trying to hold back her tears as best as she could so no one will see her cry, as she stood in front of her hotel room as she look for her room key to get inside as fast as possible. "Are you alright MK?" Maria jumped a bit startled as she turned around to face Matt Hardy. "Yeah Matt I am okay just a bit tired", she said lying hoping Matt wouldn't notice her lie. "You don't seem okay at all MK, are you sure you are, I care for you MK I am always here to help you out that's what friends are for", Matt said knowing something was terribly wrong with the red head. Maria held back her tears and hugged Matt tightly as she laid a kiss on his cheek, " Thank you Matt you were always a good friend to me, I will miss you terribly", and with that she enter her hotel room and locked the door behind her, leaving a confused Matt outside her door. Matt knocked on her room door several times, "MK please open the door what did you meant by that?". He didn't get a reply from the red head at all a bit confused and worried he went to look for his friends to ask what was going on with Maria.

As Matt walked down the hallway he saw Shane Helms, Talia Madison, Shannon Moore ,Torrie Wilson and Ashley Massaro, he quickly ran towards them, "Hey guys, I was wondering if you knew what was up with MK?, I saw here a few minutes ago and she didn't seem well at all, and she acting a bit weird even for herself". "I have no idea dude, the last time I saw her she was with Jeff", Shane said as he looked at Matt. "Maybe she just got has her period", Shannon said as everyone stared at him and shook their heads, 'okay then never mind last time I will try to help". As Shane and Shannon were talking to Matt telling him the last time they saw Jeff, the girls looked at each other with a worried face, "Do you think she told Jeff?", Talia said a bit concerned. "She must have if Shane saw them last together, I hope everything turn out alright", Torrie added worried herself. "It must have not ended well if Matt found her upset, you know we have to go see her we have to check on, what she did is not easy at all she needs us", Ashley said as she looked at the girls nodding in agreement. "Shane baby Torrie, Ashley and myself are going to go check on Maria okay," Talia said giving Shane a goodbye kiss on the lips as the girls headed to the elevator as quick as possible.

"Well I say we should go look for Jeff he will have answers", Matt said as the guys nodded in agreement. Matt took out his phone and called Jeff, "Hey bro were are you, we need to talk". "Hey Matt I at the hotel bar I will wait for you here", and with that Jeff hanged up. "Where is he at?", Shannon asked. " He is at the hotel bar he doesn't sound to good himself we better go", and with that they headed to the hotel bar.

"Maria Sweety please open this door we are here for you lets talk", Ashley said as she kept moving the door knob. "Yes Ashley is right hun we are here for you we care please open the door", Talia said worried. "Please Ria open the door we want to help you", Torrie said worried as Ashley kept movie the door knob. Maria looked at herself in the mirror as the tears ran down her face and smeared her make up. She heard her friends loud knocks at the door which made it even more difficult for her. Maria went to her purse and took out a pen and a piece of Paper as she started writing her goodbye note.

At the bar Matt, Shannon, and Shane sat besides a quiet and sadden Jeff he didn't speak a word . "Whats wrong with him?", Shannon asked the guys quietly for Jeff not to hear. "I have no idea but it probably has something to do with Maria", Shane added as if trying to answer Shannon question. "I could hear you two", Jeff said to Shane and Shannon. "Well then if you could hear us answer us what's wrong Jeff , bro I am worried about you", Matt added as they all looked at Jeff, "Does it have to deal with Maris?" Jeff sighed and nodded, "Yes it does have to deal with Maria, Matt I screwed up, I am a screw up Maria told me she was in love with me and I blew her off, because of Beth, but Matt I am in love with Maria". "Then why don't you go tell her, tell her how you feel I saw her earlier she was distraught. Jeff go she needs you", matt said as the guys nodded. "I guess so, but its not easy she probably doesn't want to see me after the lies I feed her, and I terrible things I told her", Jeff said. "Trust me she does Jeff come on lets go get her", Matt said as all the guys stood up. "I guess your right, I can break it off with Beth once I talk to Maria", Jeff said a bit happier as they left the bar. "Hold up guys", Shannon said as he paid the bartender and ran after them. "Hurry your ass up Shannon", Shane said as he held the elevator open for him.

"Yes sir please hurry open the door", Ashley said panicking. "I hope she is alright", Talia added worried. "Please Ria open this door", Torrie said as the hotel people open the door for them. "Did Maria open the door?", Jeff asked as the girls where about to get in. "No the hotel people open it for us", Ashley answered as everyone went inside Maria's hotel room. They scanned the room and they couldn't find her, when suddenly Shannon said "There is a note here!". Everyone quickly ran to Shannon side as he read the letter, "To all of my friends I will miss and I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, you were there with me through the good and the bad I will miss you all so dearly, Jeff my beloved Jeff I will always love you, even though you never loved me back I want to thank you for those happy memories and days we shared I love you and I will always love, I will never get tired of saying that. I will miss you all so dearly and with that I say good bye I will see you up in heaven." They all looked confused at each other when all of a sudden Torrie screamed and began to cry, as she hugged Maria's dead body. The paramedics came to take Maria's dead body Jeff wouldn't let go of her, he kissed her in her lips and said, " I love you and I will always love you", and with that they took Maria's dead body away.


End file.
